Star Ruby (DU)
Appearance Star Ruby is a thin gem. He has a light red skin tone. His hair is neatly swept out of his face, and is ruby red. He has sideburns and his hair is parted, as well as having multiple spikes. He has vibrant red eyes. He wears a red waistcoat with a gray-red bowtie. The buttons on his waistcoat are dark red. He wears a drak grey belt with a silver buckle. He also wears dark red pants and black converse shoes with white accents. His gem is located on the top of his right hand. Personality Star Ruby is a very mellow gem. He doesn't easily anger and he has a long fuse. He gets very nervous when Star Sapphire isn't around, paranoid that she doesn't care for him anymore. He needs constant reassurance that his thoughts are not true by the rest of the Supern*va clan, which can be fairly overbearing. Thus, Star Sapphire and Star Ruby make sure to be around each other as much as possible, for the two hate to split. Because of this, they even share rooms, eat together, fight together, etc. This gives them both the "creepy love twin" appearance that Star Garnet loves to point out, all in good fun, however. Weapons and Abilities Star Diopside has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Invisibility For a short amount of time, Star Ruby can vanish completely. During this short time, nobody can see him, but they can hear is voice and his movements. He is also able to physically interact with the gems. This gives off a ghost-like vibe when he's invisible. He only uses this ability for combat, for disappearing in the temple would worry Star Sapphire, and Star Ruby never wants that to happen. Weapon Star Ruby's weapon is a sniper rifle. He turns himself and the weapon invisible to hide up in the trees to take out the enemy. He uses this in contrast to Star Sapphire's shotgun. He is an amazing sharpshooter and always ends up being a big help on missions. Backstory Star Ruby shares the same backstory with the rest of the Supern*va clan. He was naturally born, rather than in a Kindergarten. Then, he was trained with Homeworld to become a high-class warrior, as well as the rest of the Supern*va clan. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Ruby listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. Star Ruby fell in love with Star Sapphire long before this, back when they had worked for Homeworld. They had been in a romantic relationship ever since, and they never fight. Relationships Star Sunstone Star Sunstone and Star Ruby don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Sunstone spends more time with the higher-ranking gems, SLQ and SRQ. Star Moonstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the lower ranking gems. However, Star Ruby and Star Sunstone only ever really talk business; the only thing they have in common is that they're dudes helping dudes in romantic relationships. Star Moonstone Star Ruby and Star Moonstone are great friends. She only gets quality time when Star Sapphire isn't around... Which isn't very often. However, she and Star Ruby are very close. They engage in small talk most of the time, which is always abruptly interrupted by Star Sapphire jumping in to finish Star Ruby's sentence. Yet, this never bothers Star Moonstone; it only entertains her and makes the conversations more interesting. Star Rose Quartz They aren't very close with each other, considering the ranking difference gives SRQ a sense of being better than Star Ruby. However, they don't argue often and sometimes even find themselves joking with each other. Star Lemon Quartz Star Lemon Quartz holds command over Star Ruby as well as Star Sapphire. However, she never ends up being too strict with him and her and SLQ often is quite lenient with how often Star Ruby and Star Sapphire run off together. Star Sapphire They are in deep love. They finish each other's sentences constantly-- you'd think it's what stereotypical couples do. However, this is not the case. In even casual conversation, they seem to speak as one. They rarely speak romantically toward each other in front of the other gems, and often run out of the temple and into the jungles alone to talk to each other personally. There are no signs of relationship turmoil between the two at any time, and both hope that is will stay that way for a long, long time. Star Garnet Star Ruby and Star Garnet don't talk much. When they do, it's usually short "hi"s or "hello"s or the occasional small talk. They never really seem to argue, however. Star Diopside Star Ruby and Star Diopside hang out pretty often, but not as much as Star Moonstone. Star Ruby kind of creeps Star Diopside out, and they can never speak personal feelings because wherver Star Ruby is, so is Star Sapphire. But the two get along fairly well.